vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Adept-eX
No Fandom Please understand that this wiki is not a fandom. Our aim is to build a reliable source of Vocaloids. Do not add your easy-rough sketches. Damesukekun 03:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Excuse me but I think you are talking to the wrong person. I've never added my drawings to any wikia, and less "easy-rogh" sketches as you said. Adept-eX 04:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::My bad. I am sorry for the misunderstanding. Damesukekun 15:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Lol, lets not make too many mistakes like that Damesukekun okay? ;-) One-Winged Hawk 18:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Spanish Wiki :D I'm going to wait for your lead on the Spanish wiki. And hopefully, I will learn more Spanish! Whatever you want to do, or hear from them about doing, please get back to me :) I enjoy helping. --Imanie 23:23, April 5, 2011 (UTC) About Song pages I am going to be moving them to the "Song:" namespace at some point so they can be easy to find and organized. I'll likely switch the title order, Translated title first then Japanese title second, still thinking about it though. And thanks for warning Zhangster moon about image uploading. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Illustrators Hi =) So illustrators will have their own avatars now? There aren't much illustrators in this wiki so far, so it won't be that hard. Which are we supposed to use? Should the producers have their own avatars? I don't think Namagoroshi-P (he's an illustrator too) has a profile picture in his Nico account... :-/ I wanna help >< Bye. Unknown.System 02:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think the producers should have their own avatars if they're illustrators too. In case the author hasn't an avatar or if their current avatar doesn't show their style clearly, then you can choose an image from his/her gallery and edit it for made it an avatar (The size 140x140px should work). My idea for add avatars was for recognize easily to the illustrator ;P Adept-eX 20:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you For contacting me about the images. oyi, I am pretty sure I placed notices about this in quite a few key spots on the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) "ACUTE" in the notable page Now that you're done with the "ACUTE" article, do you think we should remove the song description in here and replace it with a link to its stand-alone page? Esperancia 00:34, August 16, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah! I think it would be good! Adept-eX 03:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Mind if I help with the transfer of them too? It seems we trio are the song page correctors XDXD K4KING 06:24, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Note I'll be updating the producer pages from A to C. Just to see how it works out, because I have other wikis to edit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed a major mistake. If you change just the P in the "producer" field and then you save the changes, all the other info as playlist or url will get erased. I'm undoing your changes and fixing that detail. Adept-eX 06:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hrmmm...You have a point. Well I'm partially pleased, but what I'm doing is still mere testing. Although, what I made is still tentative. I'm kind of testing other formats it would look like. Both seeing if they would look at the thumbnail while reading the text, kinda like reading a book to make them get their attention, that was my point one, but then again, I'm still not sure. I tend to stick the main information of the song near the thumb, as it is important, Because I still have not separated them, not yet at least. I'm also going to fill the rest with some more, A small bit of the P's info, what the song is about, what interpretations can we draw from it, but again, it's kinda hard to do the thing. Pretty soon, you'll see some more headers that says "interpretation", History, and other important things that will be relevant to the song. I'm still writing them up and gathering sources. Kinda like speculating. I can't just put everything on one page, at least not yet. So I kinda divided my work into phases. *Phase one was uniformity. Make everything look temporarily the same *Phase Two is adding and fixing links, info in the right order *Phase 3 is ironing out the rest of the pages. There may be a Few more phases, but these are the fundamentals. Pretty much the Song pages will look different from the Series of Song pages. Series of song pages are concentrated on the songs and explains them with extreme scrutiny, the song pages I'll soon complete may look almost the same, but is totally song central and Work central. This was the idea that came to my head, but I might change that idea. As for the info of the P, I won't add the Profile's of the P's in Nico Nico. I could add their youtube accounts, since it's not that restricted. Their Niconico accounts, Pixiv, piapro etc. may need to be thought through. Some P's don't like their Profiles to be.... a weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee bit over crowded. Anonymity. What are you gonna do? :P As much as possible, I like the Links to be near the Thumbnails. Since it will be easier for the user to see the Original work or PV. Care to what would the supposed format look like? Usually, the arrangements I will soon implement are: *Title *Thumbnail then mini info about song along with P. *Back ground of the song(Interpretation, small history) *Additional topic that might be relevant to the song(Example, I'll be rearranging the Kokoro page soon. Since there's a great spin-off song called kokoro kiseki, I'll soon put a header or something that says spinoffs, then add a little history about it ) *Popularity And Feedback (This, is still tentative) *Lyrics *Remixes and Other Arrangements *Human Covers, Alternate PVs, Vocaloid Covers and Other Derivative Works It will appear in that order, but editing and typing in notepad(I don't actually edit my work on the site, I just copy paste the wiki code, edit it on notepad and then copy pasta it back to see the preview and make minor corrections on the site and preview it again.) So any suggestions? Comments? Rage? Exclamations? Concerns? What needs to be thought out again. I repeat, I'm still partially not finished with each song page. Feel free to throw a fish at me and I'll clamp down and be your Zom- I mean man to follow.K4KING 22:35, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm agree with the general arrangement of the sections sections, but I think that is possible tidy up this thing a bit more: #First, the third point should be called just "Background", is a generic term and is shorter than "History/Interpretation/Background".It looks less saturated for the sight. #Second, I think the Covers and Remixes should be in the same section, basically is the same song and lyric but with a different voice or instrumental. #Third, I prefer do a sort of little profile for the derivative works (alternate PVs, parodies, arragments). My proposition is the next one: Title for the derivative *Broadcast: NND / YT *Author(s): Author1 (role1); Author2 (role2) *Category: Cover or Remix; alternate PV (hand-drawn; animated; CGI); Arrangement or Parody *Vocaloid/Utau: (If is necessary) :Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Here goes a small description or summary. Probably the arrangements will need their own section because generally those whose changes the lyrics and tells another version of the story or something are a totally unrelated with the original song. Finally I have a question and I want your opinion. Should we separate the Original Vocaloid song and the Series categories? Adept-eX 04:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : You just read my mine on the seperation of series and single song pages. But yeah, i agree with point 1. : Point 2 is going to be reorganized again, I just realized awhile ago that the grouping seemed off, and you gave me that answer. I'll work on it. : Point 3 is... a bit to decorative. Plus, I see one problem arising from it. It would be Picture overload. I know we can upload pictures here, but seeing as ow many picture files already exist in this wikia, I don't like to see it to be filled with just pictures where it will be a burden. Not unless Bunai clears all pictures, or we could either track down all unused pictures and delete them manually. If this was implemented, then the description will be One or Two sentences. Just a brief description of the song, no plots, no speculations nothing. Just a wonderful line that says that. Clear and simple. If people want to have a discussion, they can do it elsewhere or write an article about it. : And as Much as possible, Too much headlines look bad. So I grouped together similar things. And I will probably put remove a few of the PVs there. I'd like to keep the most notable ones though. We are not archiving PVs anyway. The minimum amount of Pv arrangement per headlines or whatever, will be around 5 to 10. Well, depends on how popular the song will be. But it works. : So, I'll implement this within this week, but I will have to stop total editing for now since we are still discussing this. K4KING 06:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : I going to have to think this through if I'm going to seperate the Series from song central pages. Don't remove or add categories yet. If you have a name for the new category to suggest, do speak your mind. the names that come to my head are "Vocaloid Series of Songs", "Vocaloid Song Universes" and "Vocaloid Song Series". I'm still thinking this through.....K4KING 13:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I say stick to Nicothumbnails if there is a Nicolink available. If the Nicovideo is dead, use youtube. if the Thumbnail is youtube only, use youtube. I found videos that we made in youtube, but not in NND. The same is true with viceversa, because they are not illegaly reprinted. I'll be stopping my overhaul until I see this new template. :P Nice Job. And now, I'm excited! :DDD K4KING 23:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi, I hope I'm not bothering you or anything. The new producer layout's a bit confusing, can you explain a little bit about what status, genre, labels, association, and official are? By 'official' does it mean website/blog? :-/ Thanks. :) Unknown.System 16:01, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know if I'm the right person, I'm trying too understand the new template too. Maybe you should ask to user:Bunai82, because she was the person who did that template. Adept-eX 18:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If I may interject, I could explain this bit. Though I could be wrong. :/ Status if the P is active or not, genre is where music or illustrations fit, like Ryo is Rock etc. Labels Are I'm not sure, either if they got contracted to a company like supercell or the CDs they sold. Association if they had a collaboration or not. Official is Blog and Website alright. K4KING 22:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Labels are the record and music companies associated, like Sony Music, Warner music group, etc. Adept-eX 22:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :::Okay, I understand the basics... Thanks everyone... Unknown.System 05:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Banners? Do you have the abilties to do some banners for the front wikia? I'm replacing the "Current voices" section with banners and a list because we're getting too many images up there. I don't have the art software to do this anymore myself and I'm looking for help doing it. If you can do it (or know someone who can), that will be brilliant! I'll list what I need after your response if you are willing. :-) One-Winged Hawk 10:15, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : Do you mean to the section in the front page? Yeah! I can, would take me a time but I can. I need to know the measures for those banner and what do you have in mind Adept-eX 20:16, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Did you add the category Series? If you did... Yay~ :DDDDDD No I won't be able to do it anymore!(You saved me a lot) All that's left to do is- Wait a sec... Wait, don't you think Series is too small? Or just right. My thoughts were Vocaloid Song Series. But it's your call Meister. :) Also, Should I remove the Original Vocaloid Song category, although it is a song, but it focuses more on the series rather than the sole song itself....Hrmmm... I dunno. Anymore suggestions? I've been at a slump lately. So how's the template going? I kinda want to know how is the work going? I've seen your recent blog, and have you figured out the picture thing? K4KING 00:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Category:Series was added shortly after I joined to this wikia, anyway I must say that "Vocaloid Song Series" sounds prettier :D. I'm agree with do the change! :And yup! I'm removing the Category:Original Vocaloid Song from the Series' articles for distinguish them from the articles that focus in just one particular song. :And about the template I think that I will limit me to use the youtube server for the thumbnails and in case that the video is just in NND I will upload its thumbnail to the wiki. Adept-eX 04:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : : :I'll be the one to remove the categories, I'm keeping a tight schedule now since I got inspired after listening to the history of Popipo(Go figure). Tell Bunai to retire the category "series". I'll replace it with Vocaloid Song Series. :Do what you can. Oh and some Videos in the Alt PV sections lack a Youtube Vid. because it was either an illegal reprint or the creator requested it to take it down. So do both, Since there is a chance that a video may only be in youtube and not in NND and vice versa, but choose one the has the more likely to survive. K4KING 05:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Transfer Complete. Who knew Popipo can power me up? XD ::Please tell Bunai about this, I'm gonna go get back to history digging. K4KING 05:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good. it does not load up in the site, good job :D ::Let's see it be implemented in a test page..... Put the template on the Romeo and Cinderella song page. ::Leave it there and let me take a look about it. I can't really tell from the sandbox itself. Some Alternates have only Youtube Vids, and some are only available in NND. So it would only work with the Yotube, so it's fine. But as for NND vids only, it's the achilles heel of the template. But it works.K4KING 08:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw it. It works like magic. Show this to Bunai and Hawk, if they approve. If both give the OK,then you can go ahead and put this template on song pages that don't have the under construction template. I'm currently working on those pages as we speak. But, Nice job. Kudos to you. I'll eventually finish the song pages.K4KING 17:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I see you changed the Human Covers etc. to Derivative Works, Works for me. 'll probably do that with the rest of the songs, but arrangements, yeah was not expecting that. Not to mention adding the lyrics no less. I rather just put the video and a brief name. No added lyrics as such, i want to keep the song pages as central as possible. And I don't like to make the page very very long. But this is my piece of toast, but I need to hear more from your side. :/K4KING 18:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I leaved the arragments in a different section because the most are another side of the story and in some cases they are a totally different story (Example: Cendrillion / Adolescence). Due this and because they have a totally different version lyric I think they deserve they own space. :: About the fanwork PV template Are you going to make the template for utattemita videos too? Because we have Nico Nico Douga Singers wiki, how about we just link the cover videos by utaites there? Me and other contributors have set up individual pages for each utaite with the link to their utattemita works :D /promoting lol Esperancia 01:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Reply you'll have to ask Bunai, I simply don't have the answer on that one. One-Winged Hawk 06:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :I'll test out the links in the MediaWiki External images whitelist, if that doesn't work then I'll create a Whitelist. You'll have to wait some hours before the wiki recognizes anything for this test though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC)